


Beneath the Harvest Moon

by AGrainofSalt



Category: Dark is the Night - Kelley York
Genre: A Light Amongst Shadows, A Shimmer in the Night, Benjamin Prichard, Fluff, Ghosts? They're not here. They don't want to be a third wheel., It's cold so they cuddle to stay warm., M/M, Preston Alexander, just something soft, set during
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGrainofSalt/pseuds/AGrainofSalt
Summary: Whisperwood Year 3 - SeptemberBenji and Preston celebrate the Mid-Autumn Festival.
Relationships: Benjamin Prichard/Preston Alexander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Beneath the Harvest Moon

There was a hand tugging at his own and Benji could only hope that it was dark enough to hide his flush. His own heart was hammering in his chest and, he would have preferred for them to stay in their room than risk punishment for sneaking out after curfew. But Preston grinned, and, as always, Benji followed. 

  


“The Harvest Moon?” 

“Mother calls it the Mid-Autumn Festival. I suppose it’s similar to us celebrating Thanksgiving.” Benji tried to explain that summer as they lay in Preston's room. He’d only heard stories of the Mid-Autumn Festival. He knew the small celebrations at Limehouse was a pale comparison to Mother’s stories. Her soft voice spoke of Mooncakes filled with sweet paste, of brightly colored lanterns, of Dragon and Lion Dance, of drums and singing that seemed to echo in the street when the moon filled the autumn sky. 

“We ought to celebrate it.”

  


They were lucky. It was a relatively clear night although there was a chill in the autumn air. “Here.” Preston said after a brief survey of the field before sitting down and pulling Benji down beside him. The stone was freezing, and their breath came out in small puffs. Benji, at least, had the foresight to bright his blanket with them. As Benji wrapped the wool blanket around them both, Preston reached over blow out the candle and the warm hue disappeared. Above them, the moon painted Whisperwood in a soft white glow. 

For a moment, they both stared up. 

Without the London haze, the sky seemed brighter as though it was just the moon and endless stars. 

There was nothing but the rustling of the trees and Preston’s soft breaths. There was an absent of his mother’s voice and lilting songs. Benji longed to hear the echoes of firecrackers bursting in the distant streets of Limehouse which was always followed by complaints from Englishmen the next day. 

“I don’t have any mooncakes.” Preston said as he took a small bundle out of his pocket. “But the cookie look a little like a full moon if you squint.”

He watched as Benji gingerly took one. “Not quite a full moon.” Benji replied, splitting it in half. It was just a cookie from dinner, but Benji’s heart leapt at the thought. 

“Thank you.”

They were out for almost an hour. They had to head back soon if they wanted to get some sleep. Benji was shivering. Before he could shove his hands into the warmth of his body, Preston was already taking them. “Come on, you’re freezing Benji!” Preston was radiating warmth. He took Benji’s hand and rubbed at them as if he could transfer heat and inched a little bit closer. It was too cold for Benji to carefully maintain his distance. “You are like a furnace.” Benji mumbled sleepily and heard Preston laugh. Gratefully, Benji folded neatly along Preston’s larger frame. He let his eyes closed a bit, not noticing Preston’s smile as he looked down. The moon was mere backdrop compared to the boy beside him. 

Benji knew that they would have to sneak back in soon, that Benji’s blanket was going to be filthy from the dirt, that he’ll have to pull himself away from Preston's side. 

But it was warm, and it was only going to be for a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I love A Shimmer in the Night. I have a head canon that Benji's mother would talk about the Lunar New Year and the Mid Autumn Festival and that they would celebrate it the best they could at home. It probably would have been a little sad not to be able to celebrate while away at Whisperwood.
> 
> Is their ship name Benton? Presji?


End file.
